21st Century Pirate
by tnplh
Summary: Henry introduces Hook to the 21st Century, and Hook sees the benefits of modern communication


"And it's cooked. Just like that."

Henry pulled two tubs of mac and cheese out of the microwave, and handed one to Hook. Hook looked a little skeptically at the proffered meal but grabbed his fork and tucked in.

"So that's called the microwave?" I want to know about the thing you use to call your mom. I can get Granny to cook for me. I can't talk to your mom on the microwave."

"You're talking about a cellphone. Here, look at mine. You hit the green button with the phone on it and ..."

"Wait, what's the green button with the phone on it?"

Henry pointed him through the steps, and told him how to get to favorites. Hook saw a list: Mary Margaret, Grandpa, Mom, Emma. He touched Emma's name and heard sounds.

"Hey kid. What's going on? How's sailing with Killian?"

Hook pulled the phone away from his face, surprised to hear Emma's voice. He knew that people used these to talk to each other, he just hadn't used one yet.

"Hello, love. Henry decided to teach me to use 'technology,' as he called it, today." I've had a lesson in microwaves, and now I'm using the phone."

"Give me to Henry." Noting the odd phrase, he assumed correctly and handed the phone to Henry.

"Your mother would like to speak with you."

"Nice try, kid. No X-Box. You've played that game for 3 days straight. I've told you, you're taking a break from it." She knew Henry was a good kid, but she could also see a ploy to get around her rule for the day.

"Can I still teach Hook about computers and stuff? He wants to learn."

"Yeah, sure. Put Killian back on the phone."

"Hello, Emma. You know, I prefer speaking to you in person, but a man takes what he can get."

"Don't let him play the X-box. It's near the TV. It's gray. You play video games on it. He's not allowed. Computers, phones, kitchen appliances, all fine. No X-box."

"Got it."

\

"So mom told you I'm not allowed to play X-box."

"Yes, nice try lad. Obviously I want you to like me, but I care what your mom thinks more. I'll follow her rule on this one. So I know how to call your mom now. What's the computer?"

Henry took him over to the laptop, and explained email.

"What do you want to be called. You need an email account name."

"What's your mom's?"

"Mom is boring, but she used it for work so she went by eswan2006. You can have your real name or whatever you want it to be."

"What's yours?"

"Storybrookeknight. I made it when I was a kid, give me a break before you tease me."

"Okay, I'll be Captain Hook then."

"That's going to be taken. You can't have the same email address as someone else." Hook was a little pissed that someone else was going around with his name and momentarily thought about going to track them down and take it from them, but decided that wasn't worth his time. They finally decided on piratejones, and Henry finished making a gmail account for him. They tested out sending emails, and Henry showed hook how emails went between the computer and phone.

Killian sent an email to Emma

_Swan, I've got email. It's a lovely evening here. You should come home and spend some time with me and your son. _

The instant reply he received from Emma telling him she would be home in time for dinner amazed him.

"Where do I get a phone?" Hook was sold on modern communication, especially if it meant he could talk to Emma whenever he wanted.

Grabbing their jackets, they went down the street to the mobile store. Henry helped him pick out a phone, a case (black leather of course,) and they went back to Emma's apartment. Henry walked him through setting up his email on the device, and found him a pirate game in the app store. Henry also showed him Wikipedia, and set his home screen to the page for pirates. Sitting on the couch, they started texting back and forth. Emma got home and saw the two of them, sitting silently, noses buried in screens.

"Phones down, boys. Henry, homework. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Anything you need me to microwave, love? I'm quite handy in the kitchen now."

\

As Emma fell asleep she saw her phone light up with a text.

_Goodnight Swan. Sweet Dreams. Please feel free to call me if you'd like company. _

Emma smiled. It seemed Killian was adjusting quite well to the 21st century.


End file.
